The Bedtime Story
by TheTrickster96
Summary: Night falls and it's Harry Potter's turn to tell his young daughters a bedtime story. He tells them their favorite story, of how their Daddy met their Mummy. Set back in Fourth Year, read on as Harry realizes who's been there for him. A Harry/Lavender Yule Ball story featuring a very helpful Susan.


**So the second one-shot of the night and it's a pairing that is barely used beyond Lemons being involved somehow so I present a Harry/Lavender one shot with no Lemons in it whatsoever! Enjoy!**

#The Bedtime Story

By TheTrickster96

It was a clear night across the skies of England and in one particular cottage in a remote part of the country, a father was tucking in his two daughters for their bed time.

"So girls, what'll it be tonight?"

"Tell us how you met Mummy!" The girls replied at the same time!

"Again? Okay. You get comfortable and I'll tell you how I met Mummy. It all began in our fourth year and the school was hosting a Ball and I didn't have a date yet…

18th December 1994

"Hannah?"

"Not a chance, she's going with Ernie."

"Damn you Macmillan."

Ron laughed at his best friend's cursing of Ernie Macmillan. It was rather funny to watch Harry Potter himself worry about girls.

"You-Know-Who? No problem…the idea of taking a girl on a date? Petrifies the great Harry Potter!" Ron laughed and wiped a tear from his eye. "Classic!"

"You're just as worse off as me mate. You've got no one!" Harry retorted.

"Oh that's where you're wrong. I, Ronald Weasley, have somehow managed to ask Katie Bell to the Ball."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. Katie Bell, despite being a year above them, had been asked by most of Harry and Ron's year to go with them to the Ball.

"So the Weasleys are going with all three of my Quidditch Sisters? You three best behave, it isn't me you should be scared of… it's them!" Harry said and laughed himself silly at Ron's sacred expression.

"What about Ravenclaw?" Harry suggested after regaining his composure.

"Don't see why not…" Ron shrugged.

"Oh actually has anyone asked Susan Bones?" Harry asked.

"How the bloody hell would I know?" Ron replied.

"Well you know who everyone is going with!" Harry replied back.

"Only because I'm stuck with Lavender during Potions! If there's any gossip around here, she'll know. Hey, why not ask her if Susan is going with anyone." Ron said.

"Thanks Ron." Harry said.

Ron rolled over and blew out the candle beside his bed.

"Whatever. Nighty night Harry."

"You too mate."

The next day, Harry finally found yet another use for the Marauder's Map. Finding Lavender Brown.

"Come on Brown…where are you? Come on Map, show me Lavender Brown." Harry said to himself.

Amazingly the Map centred in on Lavender's current position just as Harry requested.

"Okay…that was strange yet very awesome. Mischief managed." Harry said as he closed the map and sped out of the Common Room to the Owlery.

Harry found Lavender talking with Parvati in the Owlery, as he entered Hedwig flew down to him and nipped his ear and stayed on his shoulder.

"Hey Lavender, Parvati. Mind if I ask you something Lavender?"

Parvati raised her eyebrows to Lavender and walked out of the Owlery to give the others some privacy.

"What can I do for you, Harry?" Lavender asked kindly.

"Well I wanted to ask you something." Harry replied while for some reason feeling very nervous.

"Oh really?" Lavender said batting her eyebrows.

"Who's Susan Bones going with to the Ball?"

Lavender's shoulders slumped. She always held out the hope that Harry himself, might ask her to the Ball. It was common knowledge that Lavender had a crush on Harry all throughout their third year and it had carried out through their fourth year so far.

"She's going with James McAvoy…last I heard anyway." Lavender said, the disappointment was clear in her voice.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah…fine."

-TUW-

Harry had found Susan later that day in the Great Hall and asked her if she was going with McAvoy to the Ball.

"No I'm going with Dean. James is going with Daphne Greengrass. Sorry Harry, maybe in a different time, I would go with you."

"Why would Lavender say that then?" Harry said aloud.

"Wait…Lavender told you that I was going with McAvoy? Ah." Susan said.

"What do you mean?"

"You mean you don't know? You honestly do not know?!" Susan asked while giggling slightly.

Harry slumped into the seat opposite Susan and sighed heavily. Susan felt sorry for him but still found the humour in the situation.

"Harry what do you think of Lavender?" Susan asked.

"She's pretty I guess." Harry replied.

This time it was Susan's turn to sigh. She took off her reading glasses and pulled Harry's hands away from his face.

"You can't fool me Harry. Now, tell me how do you really feel about Lavender Brown?"

Harry sighed and let loose everything.

"I think she's gorgeous, not just on the outside but also on the inside. People always say she's a little up in the clouds but then who isn't? She's unique and she doesn't care about it. She's never afraid to wear her feelings on her sleeves and she's always been supportive of me no matter what. She's always come into the Hospital Wing when I was put there after Quidditch or everything else and hoped I get better. She's just lovely."

"So… here's the million pound question Mister Potter, why haven't you asked her to the Ball yet?" Susan asked.

"Seamus said he was going with her…" Harry said before being interrupted by a snort from Susan.

"Did you just snort?!" Harry laughed.

"A Lady never snorts, for your information." Susan replied.

"I don't see any here." Harry joked.

Susan playfully hit Harry's arm, they carried on laughing for a few more minutes before regaining themselves.

"Go and ask her to the Ball for the love of Morgana! NOW!" Susan ordered and pointed to the Gryffindor table where Lavender had just sat down with Parvati and Ginny.

"Thanks Susan!" Harry said.

"That's okay. You can make me godmother to your first-born daughter in return and call me Susie!"

-TUW-

Harry took a deep breath and walked towards Lavender.

"Um Lavender?" Harry said sheepishly.

She looked up and Harry would have gasped if he was alone with her. Lavender's eyes were bloodshot and she wasn't wearing any makeup so she was paler then Harry had ever seen her.

"She doesn't want to talk to you Harry." Parvati said.

Harry could almost feel how angry Parvati was with him and with good reason. He had been slightly dense to notice this.

"Parvati as angry as you may be with Harry, how about you tell me about your dress that you're wearing for the Ball?" Ginny asked.

Harry smiled thankfully at Ginny who didn't return the smile instead mouthed, "I own you now!" to Harry as she and Parvati walked out of earshot.

"Lavender I wanted to say sorry." Harry said as he sat down next to Lavender.

"You don't have to apologise…"

"I do!" Harry interrupted. "I've been so dense these past few years to not notice that you have always been there. Back in first year when Hermione, Ron and I lost a hundred and fifty points then you visited me in the Hospital Wing that year and then the Chamber of Secrets thing, you stood by me then. You have always been there when Ron and Hermione couldn't have been there, so I'm sorry for not seeing just how good a friend you've been."

Harry could see a little smile appear on Lavender's lips and her eyes had lit up slightly.

"Now before you say anything, we're already friends…and Gryffindors charge. So at the risk of what we already have… here goes."

And with that Harry surged forwards and caught Lavender's lips with his own and after the first shock which lasted a mere few seconds Lavender returned the kiss. But before it turned too passionate, they were interrupted, much to Lavender's disappointment.

"Well Potter, it seems you have enough time for kissing and not complete the assignment I set. That will be fifteen points from Gryffindor." Snape said, his voice loud enough to catch the attention of anyone sitting close enough which was pretty much everyone.

"Oh feck off Snivellous, I'm busy!" Harry replied just as loud and then turned to kiss Lavender one more time and they ran off laughing before Snape could get them.

-TUW-

"Lavender Brown…" Hermione said completely shocked.

"Yep." Harry said.

"Nice one mate. 'Bout time you realise it." Ron said

"Surely you can't be serious!" Hermione said still in shock.

"I'm not Sirius and don't call me Shirley." Harry laughed at his friend's frozen expression.

Hermione eventually came to her senses and laughed along with Harry.

"You've watched too many movies." Hermione laughed.

"Well I did have all that time to myself before Third Year!" Harry replied.

"But she didn't call you Shirley…" Ron said obviously confused.

Harry and Hermione could only laugh more.

-TUW-

On the night of the Ball, Harry Potter along with Cedric Diggory and Viktor Krum awaited their dates. Cho Chang was the first to come down the stairs and Cedric went to greet her but before he got to her, he winked to Harry who nodded in reply. Fleur Delacour appeared next and was being escorted by a very dazed Roger Davies. Fleur did not look at all happy but still smiled at her fellow Champions.

Cedric leaned towards Harry's ear and whispered, "Some blokes can handle…others can't. Five galleons says she slaps him before we go in."

"Five says she slaps him during the first dance." Harry whispered back.

"You're on Potter!" Cedric laughed.

Next came a very huge surprise as the last person Harry expected to walk down the stairs was walking towards the outstretched arm of Viktor Krum, it was none other than Hermione herself looking more beautiful than Harry had seen her. Viktor had whispered a few words in her ear which made Hermione turn a very bright red. Hermione smiled at Harry who was still dumbstruck by how beautiful Hermione looked but his attention soon changed to an even more beautiful sight, that of Lavender Brown herself. Harry could only see her and nobody else even as they entered the Great Hall and for as long as they lived and loved, Harry James Potter would only ever have eyes for Lavender Brown.

PRESENT TIME

"Night girls." Harry whispered and kissed his daughters' heads.

They always fell asleep towards the end of the story but there was always one that didn't fall asleep and she was standing in the doorway.

"They love that story." Lavender whispered.

Harry turned to the two beds and whispered back, "It's never the same story but it always will begin with the same two words…You and Me."

* * *

**Lovely ending I thought. What do you think? Remember if you would make any requests either put them in a review or message me!**


End file.
